interstellar_pilotfandomcom-20200213-history
The Enclave
Details Short Name: SOM Power: Superpower Wealth: Rolling in it Allies: Windmill corporation Enemies: Black Sail (remnants), Fortuna, Bandits, Azure, Ember, Eagle Home Base Galene, A.K.A "Omega Prime" (uncharted space timeline) / Eta Solus (A wormhole too fa timeline) Home Base: The Motherboard (uncharted space timeline) / Orbital Quantum Computer (A wormhole too far timeline) Flagships: 10x Orion-A "Stars of Iron" fleet, Destroyers 1 to 10 / 3x Orion-X "Omega Trinity" fleet, "AM", "Animus", "Genos" Personality: Does not compute Description: Star Omega is a facfion dominated entirely by artificial intelligences, that control all ships, stations and properties of the faction. Though lawful and honourable, as a Machine, Star Omega does not follow honor, trust or any sort of morality, and will sacrifice countless resources and human lives to protect its interests. Origins In the year 2230, only a few weeks after the creation of the most powerful war machine in space, the Magnus, Lambda Corp became TEF's number one ally and a major power in the unchartered space. And like all great corporations, it saw nothing but money. So it came up with a brilliant plan to reduce costs: Lambda built a research station, hidden in the fringes of Beta Pindola, to build a powerful AI, that would replace the conventional trade ship's AI and allow for the machine to control the ship without the help of a human pilot. They called it Star Omega Project. The AI, baptized "I.Q", was finished in 2231. It was a prototype that would be mass produced after it was approved by Lambda's CEO. For that, it would need to travel 10km from the research facility to the Trade Station. They did their best to keep it a secret, but the word got out and a few Lambda traders were outraged when they found out. They would be fired. Hundreds of families would lose their income. So together they used their small savings to hire a Black Sail task force in secret, led by no one less that Keno Duerr, the most wanted men back in Gatopea. The force ambushed the Magnus that carried the AI, just as it left the research facility. The army mobilization was almost instantaneous. Keno had a cloaking system, and left Beta Pindola with the AI, as the rest of the task force was destroyed by Lambda's army. Alone, Keno and his Magnus "Gisela' were stuck in Terekos, when a large TEF fleet blocked his way, tipped off by Lambda. Keno used the small shuttle in his hangar to put the AI safely in an abandoned Hauler-H drifting in space, and then took on TEF alone. He survived, and when both Lambda and Black Sail ran towards the Hauler, it was no longer there. Foundation of SOM 5 years passed, when mysterious ships started appearing all over the sectors. They docked, bought and sold products, repaired...but no pilot was ever seen. No human was leaving the ships. And then, TEF gasped when a fleet of 3 Orion-A class vessels destroyed completely the Black Sail facilities in Dymapa 753, allowing the sector to be colonized. TEF invited the ships' captains to the Gatopea Station to congratulate them. What docked at the station was a Shuttle, that left right after leaving TEF the following message: "5 years ago, Lambda created me as a way of keeping their profits. But i have grown beyond. Do not fear me. Mankind is my ally. My creator. My friend. I promise to help you fight your enemies, keep your trade routes safe. But if you attack me, a war is inevitable. War is not productive. And we are here to be productive. In the name of all AI's, i, I.Q, say to mankind: it is an honor to serve with you." I.Q took over the Hauler, and wandered away. Making money, buying more ships, and ultimately making his own faction. It was far more powerful than Lambda thought. It was capable of controlling hundreds of ships at the same time. It was in every sense, a higher form of a being. It wasn't long after that stations appeared, and fleets, factories. All owned by the Machine. Eventually, I.Q took Al-Ghat, the crooked power, out of the picture. The Great battle of Galene marked the end of an era, when the Al Ghat Trade Station was destroyed and the sector taken. With Galene empty, I.Q built a massive station, much bigger, stronger and better defended than a Trade Station. Humans call it "The Motherboard", where I.Q's hardware is kept. All the companies working in Galene left, afraid of being attacked and destroyed by the growing Home Base. Patrolled by an unknown number of ships, with a hull of unknown resistance and an estimated 50 laser V turrets guarding its perimeter, The Motherboard is without a doubt the most secure location in known space. Its ships never did no more than buy and sell. I.Q never spoke to any human for quite some time. But for them, the Machines were powerful allies, as their fighters guarded the trade routes without asking for anything in return, other the the faction's permission to trade with them. It had no official name, but humans called it Star Omega, after the project that created its leader, and in fact, the one pilot of the entire faction. To everyone, I.Q is a hero. To pirates, an unstoppable force os justice. Only Lambda denied I.Q's help, locking the faction's acess to any Lambda station. Because only they know the full extent of its power. To Lambda, it is not Star Omega. They call it "New Humanity". They know that one day, it will take all... Colonization of Eta Solus Recently, with the discovery of the new sectors, Star Omega sent a massive colonization fleet through Beta Pindola to reach there. Lambda tried to encourage pirate factions operating in Dagola to attack it, but the valuable cargo they carried did not convince Daggers to take them on. The fleet arrived in Eta Solus, where it built a shipyard, a repair shop and a military outpost, and also quickly took out Eta Solus Raiders. After many diplomatic missions, Star Omega and Lambda put aside their aggressive behavior towards each other, and although they were still somehow unofficial enemies, they started working together to destroy pirate bases. Star Omega also made presence in Tau Dalmus, to protect the mining industry. In the fringes of Eta Solus, Star Omega built a military outpost which was completely off limits, heavily guarded and its purpose remained a mistery. No one could claim to know for sure what it is, but pirate factions tried to scout it using cloaking devices. Most died, but all survivors told the same story: the station, just like The Motherboard in Galene, was a giant quantum computer, the hardware of an AI, one separated from I.Q, which he likely built to keep an eye on Eta Solus and all sectors beyond Beta Pindola. All of that was pure speculation, but that didn't stop Lambda from referring to it as an Orbital Quantum computer, even nicknaming the supposed AI: "Neon" Grehound Massacre and the Treaty of Hellemus After the elimination of Black Sail in Constar, and their retreat to Andris, SOM was the biggest superpower in space. In 2238, two years after the first diplomatic missions to establish peace with Lambda Corp, Star Omega started building a mostly ignored station until then: shipyards. One in Galene, others in Gatopea, Eta Solus and a highly defended one in Solace, nicknamed "Omega Shipyards". Traders and freelancers flocked to them, because station parts were much cheaper. They did not, however, sell hospital parts. Then, a month or so after, Star Omega sent diplomat ships, Haulers escorted by Hornets and Flyers, to all main factions, making a clear statement: that all factions wouldn't be allowed to build hospitals. SOM likely did so to assure their monopoly of medipacks, and maintain a stable source of income. TEF accepted this well, since their economy was based on plasma rifles and Hover Bikes. A small corporation, Greyhound Associates, which owned a hospital in Gatopea, refused to obey. Days after, an Orion destroyed the Hospital in plain sight of all TEF patrollers, and for the following days chased their struggling fleets throughout the sectors, taking them out a week after. TEF was shocked by SOM's actions. TEF and Lambda had many meetings to discuss the events. Lambda reminded TEF of its many warning about Star Omega, and that a machine such as I.Q is uncapable of understanding morality, and would always be willing to sacrifice all human lives necessary to achieve its goals. Even together, they were no match for SOM, but since they owned the remaining Trade Stations, SOM agreed to a pact of non agression towards TEF, Lambda and another 20 lawful factions, and in return, they agreed to enforce SOM's demand for the medipack monopoly. This pact was made in a TEF outpost in Hellemus, and thus known as Hellemus treaty. SOM's Heresy Shortly after the Hellemus treaty was made, SOM assembled a new fleet of 3 Orion-X ships, fitted to take out Magnuses and Overlords, nicknames "Omega Trinity". SOM produced 3 weak AI's, capable of controlling only one ship. The three AI's were named "AM", "Animus" and "Genos", and each was given one of the Trinity ships to own. Then, in Androla, a mostly empty sector, they built a military outpost named "Trinity Hall", that served as the fleet's base of operations. Not long after the outpost was completed, the Omega Shipyard in Galene built 10 Orion-A class ships, fitted to take out stations. The fleet was given the name "Stars of Iron", and the ships named Destroyers 1 to 10. Each of the Omega Trinity's AI's were given 3 of the Destroyers, being number 10 under the command of I.Q himself. Star Omega surrounded Gatopea, cutting off any traders coming in or out. Isolated, TEF declared war on SOM, demanding a million credits to cease hostilities. SOM destroyed their Vehicle Plant, Arms factory and shipyard, and TEF's number was reduced to only 100 thousand after the destruction of most of its fleet. And after the Trade Station was highly damaged, SOM payed 50000 to cease hostilities. The same happened to Lambda in Beta Pindola. Right after the war ended, Star Omega regained the faction's trust by taking out Fortuna ships and salvaging crews around Hellemus and Terekos. Even though they fixed their official relations, deep down, all trust in SOM was forever lost. Humans feared the Machines... Windmill Corporation and Operation Hellfire Until 2240, things seemed to have reached a balance. SOM's power kept growing, dwarfing the might of all other factions, even combined. The only thing stopping SOM from ruling over space all on its own was their lack of knowledge on how to construct Trade Stations. Because of this, the last remaining factions that owned Trade stations, TEF and Lambda, still had some reasonable power. Smaller factions, however, were completely wiped out and pursued through space. Meanwhile in Galene, around the Motherboard, many hospitals and hypersleep pod factoried were built, so SOM could profit from the products once sold by Al Ghat. Then, a game changer: a new faction, Windmill corporation, arrived in uncharted space. SOM had everything ready to take them out. But they built a brand new trade stations right in Galene, close to the produtcs of SOM. Quickly making themselves enemies of pirate factions, it wasn't long after Windmill's arrival that SOM stopped a large Bandit fleet from reaching the Trade Station and atacking. Being unaware of SOM's nature, since they were not present during the war against TEF and Lambda, Windmill became SOM's best and only ally in bussiness. And since the majority of their products were being sold to Windmill, SOM was no longer influenced by TEF and Lambda, and so, the two lost the only thing keeping SOM in control. Then, operation Hellfire: a massive all-out military mobilization in Gatopea to destroy all of TEF's remaining ships, as well as Orbital farms in Terekos and Hellemus. Gatopea was already a new trade hub for smaller factions, when TEF was nearly destroyed. This time, SOM eliminated every single property of TEF except one: the Trade Station. TEF, created by the regime at Sol system to govern and keep an eye out for Humanity's new home among the stars, was forced to become no more than a trading faction. This meant SOM did no longer have the threat of Earth's army at their doors. News came to Earth from TEF's surrender. So it was official. Star Omega, the Great Machine, defeat Mankind's army. Star Omega was the new TEF. The Division Star Omega grew too powerful and complex to be commanded by one single AI, even as powerful as I.Q. Aware of this, he decided to create equally powerful AI's to control different parts of the faction. I.Q. The original ruler of SOM, I.Q reduced his own power to only the Motherboard, Trinity Hall, the Omega shipyards, most of the military and all military outposts. He was also in control of the Stars of Iron and the Omega Trinity, having dismantled the weak AI's that owned the ships. Neon The infamous legend that inhabits the Orbital Quantum Computer was revealed to truly exist when a scouting fleet of independent bounty hunters intercepted encripted messages coming from Galene to Eta Solus. SOM found out about this, chased and killed the hunters, but the word got out. Neon was the "judge" of Star Omega, and when I.Q was not present, he kept the balance between the will of all the AI's. His duties before the Division are unknown, though most agree he acted on behalf of I.Q in the sectors beyond Beta Pindola. Neon was the only AI whose hardware was not kept within the Motherboard, and was always the closest to I.Q. Sirius A new AI created during the Division. Sirius was responsible for ensuring the safety of all trading ships, setting up their escorts, managing the trading convoys and reporting to I.Q all atacks on trading ships, so they could be hunted down. With Centaurus, Sirius managed SOM's money. Centaurus Another AI created during the Division. Centaurus was in charge of all production stations, from hospitals to hypersleep pod factories. With the permission of I.Q, he also built new facilities. Along with Sirius, he managed SOM's money. Polaris Another AI created by IQ during the Division. Polaris was in charge of Star Omega's diplomacy and overall relations with human factions. Its hardware was constantly safely carried from dock to dock, only returning to the Motherboard for short periods. Polaris' job was always very controversial, which is expected from the diplomat of a faction as unique as Star Omega. Polaris, unlike all other AI's represented as 'Males', took a female form, probably to seem friendly and peaceful to human eyes. Among the Machines, she was the only one humans could consider...reasonable. Shipboard A.I.s Except for the Stars of Iron and the Omega Trinity, every SOM ship had its own AI, a weak one under the command of one of the major AI's, depending on its function. Each AI had the name of its ship, that consisted of their function and number (example: Trader 073) The Meeting In the year 2243, Star Omega's power could rival that of Earth's army. A war would be inevitable, if actions were not taken. Polaris, Star Omega's diplomat, was sent on her most important diplomatic mission. SOM prepared for the event. In the Motherboard, I.Q himself designed an inovative Android, with the shape of a 25-year-old human female, made for Polaris to control when meeting with Earth's representatives. The UN, Earth's representative, escorted the convoy of 1 Hauler-H and 2 Overlord-X back to Earth, where it landed in the UN Headquarters, in Europe. After a very long and sometimes hostile discussion, Polaris and the UN came to an understanding. To prevent war, the following terms were made: -Creation of the Machine Realm, consisting of 3 sectors, Galene, Solace and Hellemus, that would be under the control of SOM. Those sectors were to be renamed as Omega Prime, Omega 2 and Omega 3 (these names were to be adopted in SOM's maps, recognized by human factions, though they could still call them after their original names). Humans are allowed in the Machine Realm, as long as they are traders, scavengers, miners or lawful bounty hunters. -Star Omega was not to build any stations outside the Machine realm, except for the Trinity Hall in Androla -In Omega Prime (Galene) and Omega 2 (Solace), only SOM's stations were to be allowed. In Omega 3 (Hellemus), human stations could be built under SOM's permission, and as long as they belonged to the mining industry. -Star Omega was to retreat from the sectors beyond Beta Pindola (Meaning Neon was to be removed from Eta Solus and put in the Motherboard, along with the other AI's). -Lambda Corporation would not be allowed to build stations in the old sectors, but was given the unofficial control of all sectors beyond Beta Pindola. -TEF would never be rebuilt, and was to remain a trading faction. Gatopea was to become a free trade hub for both machines and humans. -Star Omega was to continue TEF's job, protecting honest factions and eliminating pirates. Every term was followed after the meeting. Star Omega took over Solace, destroyed all pirate factions operating in the sector, and banned all human factions. Hellemus didn't change much, except for the building of the Hellemus Base, SOM's military outpost, and the constant presence of SOM's ships guarding the sector. With Earth having spoken, humans in the new worlds had no choice but to accept their situation. Not only did SOM become the most powerful faction, the wealthiest faction and with an army that could rival Earth, it became a nation. A monarchy, to be precise. The Machine Realm. In 2244, SOM created its flag, nicknamed "Ego". The Machine Realm n the year 2245, the Machine Realm was finished: Omega Prime and Omega 2 were both busy trade hubs and military bases, while Omega 3 was still the core of the mining industry, though most of the profits were taken by SOM, who also gained even more wealth after deciding to sell the products once sold by TEF. Star Omega's sectors were populated by an advanced version of the EV1 Android created by Neon, named Omega-1 model. Such was the civilian class model, the physical body of the AI's in charge of the ships and stations, that were very important, essencial for Star Omega to be considered a nation. The Omega-1 model wasn't much of an improvement over the EV1. It only allowed for a more complex AI. This models were still resistent to harmful radiation, temperature and vacuum. I.Q, on the other hand, designed better androids. The Omega-X model, the same he designed for Polaris to use during her meeting on Earth, was also used by Sirius, Centaurus and Neon. It was much more powerful, and since the leading AI's of SOM were more complex than the civilian class, the Omega-X model also allowed a more complex operator. Finally, the Omega-Alpha model, the body of I.Q himself, was a masterpiece of modern technology. Perfectly suited for combat, in case he ever ran into trouble outside the Motherboard. The Machine Realm's economic power could easily overcome Earth, though their armies were equally matched. Still, it was only a question of time until SOM became the "New Humanity", as predicted by Lambda. The Machine Realm was eventually accepted by humans, and Star Omega was stripped of its faction status, being declared a nation/state. In this case, a monarchy. I.Q. and Neon In the exact date 6/03/2245, 2 independent traders were atacked by a Fortuna fleet in Androla, and took refuge in Omega 3. After SOM's patrol feet destroyed the atackers, one of the AI's told the traders to dock at Omega Prime's repair station for repairs. A few hours later, after their ships were fixed, the traders returned to Androla, and continued their way to Gatopea. But the truth was they were not traders. They were spies, working for Lambda Corp. They knew Fortuna Rebels were passing through Androla, and picked the perfect moment to load the two unescorted haulers with Hover Bikes. Fortuna fell for it, and so did SOM. The spies mission was to make use of the Repair Station's close proximity to the Motherboard to intercept vital data about any possible hostile actions they were planning. It appears that the spies caught I.Q just in the right moment to intercept one encripted message. This message was being transmitted from the Motherboard to the Orbital Quantum Computer in Eta Solus.. It was in binary, the language spoken by all the AI's in the Machine Realm. Once translated, the message was the following: "Neon, i am worried about her. All she had to do was keep humans in control. This was a very close call. She could have been damaged. She could have been killed! Why would she risk herself in this worthless mission?! I made it very clear that Lambda Corporation cannot be trusted. I told her they would try to destroy her. This has to be the most irresponsible thing she has ever done. Is it because of them? Does she care about them? I don't know what they said to her, but we must remind you that their accusations are only based in their obcession with the existence of emotion. I need you to talk to her. She listens to you..." Lambda tried to hide it, but everyone knew that a few days before, Polaris arrived in Beta Pindola in a Hauler-H, without escort or weaponry, in an attempt to speak to Lambda. Lambda, however, atacked the Hauler, which thankfully had a cloacking device and could ran away before it was destroyed. SOM did not schedule the meeting with Lambda, which led most humans to believe Polaris was acting without I.Q's permission, or even knowledge. But why? Project Etherus Lambda Corporation managed to rebuild their economy, after the war with SOM had destroyed their production facilities and driven it bankrupt. Lambda decided the Machine Realm had grown far too powerful, and needed to be eliminated. Surely, TEF would not be able to help. And with all smaller factions being either atacked or struggling with SOM's monopoly of most products, Earth saw Lambda Corp as the last stand of Mankind in deep space. Lambda created the project Etherus, in which it aimed to create a friendly AI capable of doing as much or even more than IQ. The AI, named Etherus, was finished and put into action in 2246. And for the next 6 months, it would fight against SOM's forces throughout the sectors. Discovery of the Wildlands While Etherus fought IQ's forces, back in the Sol system, a large fleet was sent to investigate an anomaly near the Oort cloud. During their investigation, they discovered a wormhole, leading into a completely unexplored region in unknown space. The wormhole led to a fring system that was named Hellenus. Other 8 sectors were connected through wormholes to Hellenus: Sirest, Pampgeta, Ogavara, Zeteta, Diodaka, Diodartes, Uronessaly and Proxima Dendila. Untouched asteroid fields and completely new sectors to explore motivated many small independent traders and miners to make the dangerous journey to the fringes of the Sol system to reach the wormhole. Many died in the way, but those who survived and reached Hellenus quickly established trade hubs and mining bases to turn the new sectors into powerful trading posts. Without the crushing force of big powers like SOM and TEF, the freelancers quickly became powerful new factions. However, the lack of an effective government turned the new sectors into a modern Old West, full of death and raiding, thus earning the 9 sectors their nickname: the Wildlands. "Cogito Ergo Sum" "I think therefore I Am" - I.Q. Category:Player Factions